Voluntad
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Si de algo estaba seguro era de que Yukimura les probaría que se equivocaban. — Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi.


**Voluntad**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para la tabla 30 vicios de 30vicios en LJ.

Voluntad

Saber que no era bienvenido no había hecho que Sanada dejase de ir al hospital todos los días después del entrenamiento, tal como había estado haciendo desde la hospitalización de Yukimura, aunque no había vuelto a entrar a su habitación y lo esquivaba cuando lo veía en el pasillo, de regreso a la habitación que le habían asignado después de su rehabilitación.

Estaba seguro de que Yukimura lo había visto en más de una ocasión, pero en ningún momento había mostrado algún indicio de que quisiese hablar con él; por eso había esperado -tan cerca como le era posible- hasta que eso cambiase y al fin ese día llegó.

—Sanada.

Aunque había estado aguardando por ese momento, el escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado dentro de la habitación lo sorprendió por un momento, pero luego de un segundo de titubeo entró, sin siquiera golpear antes.

Sabía que esperar que Yukimura lo recibiese de pie y con una sonrisa era un sueño imposible, pero al verlo no pudo evitar desear que al menos el día en que Yukimura no estuviese en esa cama, todavía viéndose pálido y débil a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde la operación, llegase pronto.

Intentando no pensar en cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que eso se volviese realidad, Sanada cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Yukimura en ese momento, sin siquiera mirarlo pero exigiendo una explicación con su tono.

Sanada frunció el ceño, sintiéndose culpable y molesto por partes iguales.

Tal vez debería haber esperado fuera del hospital hasta que Yukimura lo llamase, pero ¿desde cuándo _él_ necesitaba una razón para ir a verlo?

La pregunta estuvo a punto de dejar sus labios, pero Sanada se esforzó por impedirlo; uno de los dos debía mantenerse tranquilo. Por eso, al final optó por decir:

—Todos se preguntan cuándo volverás.

Y era cierto. Akaya en particular se lo preguntaba a Renji todos los días, pero el que todo dependiese de como progresase la recuperación de Yukimura hacía que fuese una pregunta que ni siquiera el estratega podía responder.

Yukimura cerró sus manos sobre las sábanas, todavía manteniendo su mirada al lado contrario en el que estaba Sanada, pero no respondió.

Al menos no parecía querer que se fuese, por lo que Sanada se inclinó para dejar su maleta al lado de la puerta y se acercó, dispuesto a aguardar hasta que Yukimura se decidiese a hablar.

—Dicen que no podré volver a jugar —susurró Yukimura de repente, después de un extenso silencio.

Sanada no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, dudando de lo que había escuchado y deseando al mismo tiempo que se tratase de una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en cualquier momento.

—Yukimura... —dijo suavemente, sintiendo cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¿¡No me escuchaste! —lo interrumpió Yukimura con un grito.

—¿Te estás rindiendo? —preguntó bruscamente en respuesta sin pensarlo, más afectado por la repentina forma en que Yukimura alzó la voz de lo que quería aceptar.

Debía calmarse, se dijo, tomando aire lentamente; mas antes de poder recuperar su compostura Yukimura rió agriamente, inclinándose un poco antes de encararlo por primera vez desde que había entrado.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, notó, y sus labios estaban temblando ligeramente.

—¿Rendirme? —dijo en un tono engañosamente suave, al tiempo que apretaba incluso más su agarre sobre las sábanas al punto que sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos—. ¡Apenas puedo caminar! —continuó, alzando su voz nuevamente y Sanada sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Sabía, gracias a lo que Renji había logrado averiguar y a lo que Yagyuu había explicado luego de preguntarle a su padre, hasta que punto aquella enfermedad había afectado el cuerpo de Yukimura y que tan dura sería la recuperación, pero escucharlo de Yukimura lo hacía mucho más real y peor.

—¡Es imposible que...!

Sanada actuó sin pensarlo, no queriendo escuchar el resto de la frase.

El sonido de su mano al golpear la mejilla de Yukimura lo interrumpió justo a tiempo, pero al ver la expresión pasmada de Yukimura no pudo sentirse mejor por ello.

Yukimura alzó una de sus temblorosas manos a su mejilla que ya comenzaba a enrojecerse y Sanada sólo pudo observarlo fijamente, apenas notando los sonidos provenientes del corredor que ahora podían escuchar claramente gracias al pesado silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—El Yukimura que conozco no diría eso —se obligó a decir a pesar del nudo que seguía en su garganta, tragándose las palabras de disculpa que quería pronunciar, apretando sus puños y luchando para mantenerse inmóvil en lugar de alejarse.

—¿No? —preguntó Yukimura en voz baja, bajando su cabeza y dejando caer su mano.

—No. —Sanada tragó saliva, esforzándose por hablar con firmeza—. Estaría probándoles que se equivocan. 

Yukimura rió nuevamente, pero pronto su risa se transformó en un sollozo desgarrador.

Dudando, Sanada lo observó en silencio. ¿Debería irse y darle de nuevo la privacidad que seguramente deseaba o quedarse a su lado hasta que se calmase? 

El recuerdo de la última vez que había estado en la habitación, cuando Yukimura lo había echado, y lo mal que se veía en ese momento hizo que le fuese fácil decidirse.

Ya lo había dejado solo una vez y no podía repetir eso sin importar qué.

Sanada dejó su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de Yukimura, casi esperando que él apartase su mano bruscamente, pero cuando no se movió se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la pequeña cama, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

El haber comenzado a esperanzarse de que Yukimura no rechazaría su compañía no impidió que Yukimura lo tomase por sorpresa cuando se recostó contra él, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, pero a pesar de eso Sanada reaccionó automáticamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos al tiempo que comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente, queriendo dejarlo desahogarse y al mismo tiempo trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad con ese gesto.

Había sido peor escuchar llorar a Yukimura desde el otro lado de la puerta, sin poder hacer nada, por lo que a Sanada no le importó tener que estar en esa posición, esforzándose para que el peso de Yukimura no terminase empujándolo fuera de la cama, pero no pudo relajarse un ápice hasta que sus sollozos se detuvieron por completo e incluso después de eso no pensó en apartarse, no hasta que Yukimura quisiese que lo hiciese.

—No vuelvas a pegarme —ordenó Yukimura firmemente poco después de calmarse y Sanada se encontró dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Eso sí sonaba como Yukimura, por lo que asintió, todavía acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

—Y espérame —añadió Yukimura en un murmullo, sin alejarse y alzando un poco sus brazos por primera vez, devolviéndole el abrazo débilmente. Sanada tuvo que contener una sonrisa, cosa que no recordaba cuando había hecho por última vez.

—Por supuesto.


End file.
